nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Krit
The Krit, -- Austicke 12:13, 19 Nov 2005 (PST) Epic class-restricted feats etc. Nice work with the feats categories. Kato 11:36, 30 May 2006 (PDT) Sysop The Krit, would you like to be a NWNWiki sysop? -- Alec Usticke 09:32, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Sure, I won't abuse the power much. :) I mean, that sounds good to me. If you're looking to get a certain number of sysops to help you out, don't forget that my participation tends to be sporadic. --The Krit 22:23, 2 July 2006 (PDT) :Great. Thanks for helping out, The Krit! -- Alec Usticke 09:32, 3 July 2006 (PDT) Others Thanks for cleaning up the mess that the spammers left here. Ld99 03:24, 29 January 2007 (PST) Impostor account spotted Hello. I am Jesse Viviano, a Wikipedia user, who noticed an impostor account here. The account User:MONGO, which you blocked, is most certainly an impostor from Encyclopedia Dramatica (ED), which sent many trolls here when User:Azer Red decided to create a user subpage at User:Azer Red/ED evidence page to host some diffs showing the abuse ED has caused to many important Wikipedians. The real MONGO at Wikipedia is a highly respected Wikipedian who used to be a great administrator until one day the huge amounts of abuse ED trolls have caused him to start habitually overreacting and caused him to misuse his administrator tools in a different situation, causing him to be relieved of his duties as an administrator. However, he is still a highly respected Wikipedian. He was not aware of Azer Red's subpage until I notified him on his talk page on Wikipedia on January 30, as his talk page at Wikipedia shows. Since the MONGO that vandalized this wiki arrived on January 29, this is proof that the MONGO here is an impostor and deserves an infinite block. I am not creating an account here, because my computer is too old to play NWN (an old 800MHz Dell Inspiron 8000 with a 32MB GeForce 2 Go), so I cannot really develop an interest in it. Jesse Viviano 66.57.56.199 14:11, 30 January 2007 (PST) *Nothing in the Azer Red user page has anything to do with NWN, I vote to Nuke/Ban him too. Far to much time has been spent cleaning up after this hoard of whelps. Temp banning for 1 day is to lenient IMHO. Bromium 14:17, 30 January 2007 (PST) *Another impostor deserving an infinite block that I spotted is User:Tony Sidaway. The real one is another highly respected user on Wikipedia. 66.57.56.199 14:47, 30 January 2007 (PST) ::I deleted some of these pages. Krit, did you ban all the offenders or do I need to go through all the logs? -- Alec Usticke 17:31, 30 January 2007 (PST) :::I only banned them for a day. I had just wanted to stop their activity so the cleanup could make progress, and I didn't want to do anything more extreme in case I messed up somehow. (It was my first time using the ban ability, and there was a lot to deal with, after all.) You should be able to find the offenders listed in the ban logs. Come to think of it, there was one IP address I did not ban. Kail undid the one edit by that addess, but since I couldn't personally verify the vandalism, I let that go. (I kept getting server errors whenever I tried to browse that page's history.) I'll see if I can track down that page and address. --The Krit 17:44, 30 January 2007 (PST) :::*Found it. Address 68.52.218.93, updated Ammunition blueprint category. Kail Pendragon reverted those edits, calling them vandalism. However, as a matter of principle (no offense Kail) I'm disinclined to ban someone because of what someone else says, and I get the Internal error page when I try to view the edits made by 68.52.218.93. On the other hand, if those edits are causing an internal error, they are most likely vandalism. --The Krit 18:08, 30 January 2007 (PST) :::*Correction. I found a way to view those edits and did a ban on that address. All the vandals are now listed in the ban logs. --The Krit 18:13, 30 January 2007 (PST) ::::Thanks. Don't be shy about giving bans if they're warranted. If it's grievous vandalism, I'd recommend a permanent ban. (Of course, with dynamic IP addresses, they'll probably eventually return anyway, but a one day ban is too short.) Thanks for all your work with the cleanup. -- Alec Usticke 04:38, 31 January 2007 (PST)